Imperial Order (up for adoption)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the story of some of the Inquisitors, but when a new Inquisitor by the name of 'Third Brother' enters the fray, it might just change things. rated T for violence, death, cursing and dark themes. 1 chapter a week every other Friday. Some scenes are shorter due to the Order's role in battle. Will involve some of Force unleash and rouge one. Discontinued.
1. Third Brother

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, time for another Story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 11 00-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Imperial 1 class Star Destroyer** _ **Undying**_ **, Lothal System.)**

Captain Denis continued his walk toward his commander's quarters as he passed dozens of Stormtroopers.

"Have any of you approached the 'commander' yet?"

The captain asked as he stopped outside of a room where 2 Stormtroopers with E-11s stood guard in front of the door.

"Not yet, sir, he's still meditating I guess."

The Stormtrooper replied as the captain knocked on the door.

"Sir, we will be arriving in a few minutes, do you require anything?"

Denis asked as the door opened to reveal a man wearing jet black armor, black gloves with blue palms, and boots with the Imperial symbol on his shoulders and a helmet with a blast shield that covered his face, Denis could still tell that he was human anyway.

A lightsaber rested on his back as he spoke.

"No, Captain, I will handle the rest from here…. Just make sure the _Undying_ is ready to pick up my fighter after my mission is done."

The man said as he walked away towards the hanger bay as the Captain spoke up once more.

"As you command… 'Third Brother'."

Denis said, using the warrior's code name as he entered a turbolift and the doors closed.

"Indeed."

Third Brother said under his breath as the turbolift descended to the hanger bay as the doors opened and the inquisitor walked out and towards a TIE Advanced V1 prototype as he opened the hatch and hopped into the craft as he looked at a deactivated ID10 Seeker Droid behind the seat.

"So that's where you've gone to, B-9."

The Third Brother said as he started the engine as he flew the TIE out of the Star Destroyer's hanger bay as he punched in coordinates one of his comrades had mentioned as a hologram of Captain Denis appeared on the Inquisitor's holoprojecter as he spoke up.

"There's been a disturbance at an abandoned medical station, I've heard another Inquisitor was dispatched to the station, sir…. We will await your orders."

The Captain said as the Third Brother nodded and began to speak up as he set the navicomputer's coordinates as he spoke.

"Like I said, Captain, just await my return… Something tells me this mission promises to be…. Interesting."

The Third Brother said as the TIE jumped to hyperspace as he switched the holo-terminal off as the jump happened.

(Unknown location, _Haven_ class Republic medical station.)

The Third Brother's TIE Advanced V1 dropped out of hyperspace as he steered the fighter towards the upper hanger bays, as he did so, he turned around and flipped a switch on B-9's head, causing the droid to boot up as the TIE Advanced landed in the hanger bay.

"Come with me, buddy, we have a mission…"

The Third Brother said as he dropped out of the fighter as B-9 hovered behind him as he began to walk towards where the signal was coming from.

"I sense… Can't be, I haven't seen her in years…"

Third Brother said as B-9 hovered towards the command center as Third Brother began to walk towards the command center as he reached for his saber before dropping his hand to his side.

"No, not yet… B-9, do some recon and tell me if she's here, then meet me in the command center when you're done."

Third Brother ordered as the tracker droid beeped and nodded its armored head as the Inquisitor began to reach out with the force.

"Another Inquisitor… And a…. Jedi? No, that's impossible…"

Third said as entered the command center only to see what looked like a smaller version of B-9 as they floated over a disabled Astromech.

"ID9 Tracker Droids? Then she is here… Hmm, I should have been able to sense her once I landed on the station, she has to be cloaking her force signature."

Third muttered as he began to walk out of the room as he heard the sound of lightsabers.

"Seventh."

Third muttered as he walked out of the room and held out his hand as a crate floated into the air as he tossed it at a Lasat as he ran past as he turned to look as another Inquisitor walked down the hall as he turned his armored head to speak.

"Seventh, what are you doing here?"

Third asked as the female Inquisitor turned to look at her superior as he could hear the surprise and amusement in her voice.

"Third Brother… What a surprise to see you here."

Seventh said as both Inquisitors turned their heads to listen to more noise as Seventh took this moment to rush down the hallway as B-9 hovered down the hall as the droid fired its blaster as Third pulled his light saber off his back and turned it on as a single red blade ignited out of the blade as he looked at its crescent form.

"Great, more Jedi to hunt, why can't they just stay hidden?"

Third asked as he started chasing the Lasat as B-9 continued to fire its blaster at the fleeing Lasat as Third launched a force push as a kid with Blue hair rounded the corner, he crashed to the ground as Third advanced on him.

"Another Inquisitor? Seriously?"

The boy asked as Third continued to advance on him, using his hand to block a force push from the boy.

"Erza, you're the one who decided to come out of the shadows to attack the Empire once again."

Third said as Erza leapt to his feet and slashed at Third as the two Force users slashed at each other before Third kicked Erza back before flipping his saber around and lunged as the second blade on the weapon activated.

"Sorry, kid, nothing personal."

Third said before he was knocked back by a swing of the Lasat's Bo-Staff as he growled and switched his weapon back to its single blade as he climbed to his feet.

"Ok, now I'm going to kill you slowly…"

Third growled as he leapt at the Lasat before ducking another swing and force gripping the Lasat before he tossed him at the wall.

"Zeb, run!"

Erza said as he fired a blast of energy from his saber at Third as he deflected it.

Author notes

 **Ok, this story will be about the Inquisitors, mainly about Third Brother (My oc) and Seventh Sister. Next chapter will be Third fighting Erza and the Ghost crew. Next chapter will be on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Inquisitors

**Disclaimer/Summery: about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Unknown location, _Haven_ class Republic medical station.)

Third sighed as he leaned against a console, B-9 snapped it's claws at Erza as he and Seventh shared a look.

"You know you're really asking to get killed when you throw yourself at us, Bridger… Makes me question how your master teaches you anything."

Third hissed as B-9 sent a coded message that Third had given him to the _Undying_.

"At least I still have a master… Did you hear what happened to the last Inquisitor?"

Erza asked as Seventh sighed before Fifth entered.

"Why is the Jedi still alive? Never mind, I will correct that mistake."

Fifth asked as he activated his lightsaber and swung it at Ezra's head before Third and Seventh activated their sabers in their single blade mode and blocked the blade before Third growled and force pushed the Fifth Brother into the terminal, damaging it.

"Fifth, you idiot! If he dies, there's nothing keeping the others here!"

Third Brother hissed as Fifth climbed to his feet and rubbed his head.

"And why should we care about them, Third Brother, our objective is-…"

Fifth started to say as Third pointed his saber at his fellow Inquisitor.

"Your objective is what I say, go find his allies and bring them here."

Third ordered as Fifth looked at Seventh as she merely shrugged as he sighed and left the room with a few of Seventh's ID9 Tracker droids.

"Idiot…"

Third muttered as Erza rolled his eyes at the Inquisitors.

Third watched walked over as Third deactivated his light saber and put it on his back.

"If you want to try your luck with Bridger, be my guest… I have things to do for now."

Third said as he pulled a holodisk off his belt and walked out of the command center as Seventh turned her attention back to Erza.

"Captain, I assume you've got B-9's message, I want you to arrive here for pick up… We have a Jedi here… Along with his friends… I'm sure your familiar with the 'Ghost Crew'?"

Third asked Captain Denis over hologram as the Captain's eyes lit up.

"Yes, sir, we will arrive to transport the Jedi to Lord Vader… I will contact you when we arrive."

Denis replied as Third nodded and placed the holodisk back on his belt before pressing a button on his wrist, sending a command to B-9 as the droid floated out of the room in search of the Rebels as Third walked back into the command center.

"Some friend you have there…"

Third heard Erza say as he sighed.

"Funny, considering your friends decided to turn on an abandoned medical station in the middle of space… That's something any ship in the Imperial Fleet could pick up for miles, kid."

Third said as he mentally rolled his eyes, he and Seventh were barely older then the Jedi they were interrogating.

"And what makes you think I didn't come here alone? Your boss did destroy most of Phoenix Squadron."

Erza put in as Third rolled his eyes under his mask as B-9 floated in and a hologram showing Zeb and a Mandalorian being chased by Fifth.

"Because I have a droid that can record any event I want…. Me and the Seventh Sister here know you didn't come alone, Bridger… Now, you can me or her, or you can tell Lord Vader when my destroyer arrives to pick us up…. Personally, I don't think you want to talk to Vader… He isn't a very chatty person."

Third put in as B-9 Showed footage from one of Seventh's ID9 Tracker Droids as the machine recorded Fifth capturing the Mandalorian.

Seventh looked over as Third looked away from the recording, Erza noticed a brief bit of anger from the Inquisitor before he returned to normal.

"Now, all that leaves now is the Lasat… And when the _Undying_ gets here, you're be able to see the station explode with your Lasat friend…. Unless you tell us what we want to know."

Third said, Erza noticed his voice sounded annoyed, not cold and distant like it did before.

"And what could I know? I'm just a Padawan after all."

Erza countered as Seventh chuckled before kneeling down so she was in front of him.

"Oh, that's grand, you think neither of know you've been in contact with one Ahsoka Tano? Your feelings betray you, Jedi…. Now tell us, or the Mandalorian will die when she gets here."

Seventh purred as she reached for her lightsaber on her belt as Third's comlink buzzed.

"Sir, we will be dropping out of hyperspace in 10 minutes, we will dispatch a shuttle and escorting TIEs as soon as we arrive…."

Erza heard as Third crossed his arms.

"I know you're a skilled Jedi…. Erza, tell us about Ahsoka and I'll make sure your death is painless."

Third said, slowly losing his temper as Fifth returned with the Mandalorian as he looked at B-9 as he displayed a timer which slowly counted down.

"When that countdown reaches 0, _Undying_ will arrive here and then you're have to deal with us, and an entire Star Destroyer full of TIE fighters, Stormtroopers, and enough firepower to level the entire station, the choice is yours, Jedi."

Third said, gesturing to the hologram as Erza looked at the comlink as Seventh and Five stood over Sabine, making sure Erza understood just how grave things would be.

"Hello, Spectre 6, come in, this is commander Meilooruns."

Third heard Ezra's comlink said and he knew it was the Lasat from before.

"Answer him."

Said Fifth as Third groaned mentally as Fifth and Seventh threatened both until Erza answered as Zeb told them not to worry.

"We're handle the rest, Third Brother… Contact Captain Denis and tell him to only prep 2 cells."

Fifth said as Third rolled his eyes and motioned for them to leave as he turned and walked back to the monitor as they left and activated it.

"Captain, launch 2 squadrons of TIEs when you arrive and prepare all of your weapons."

Third said over his comlink as the monitor showed a shuttle in bay six… Attached to the sealing.

"I can't tell if Seventh's ego or her need to be better than Fifth is distracting her, she would never fall for this."

Third muttered as he turned and patted B-9's domed head.

"We're be leaving soon, buddy… This mission was a failure."

Third sighed as he watched the countdown drop to 0 and the _Undying_ came out of hyperspace.

Third made his way towards the hanger bay as the video showed Seventh dodging laser fire and nearly being dragged into space as TIE fighters fired at the shuttle along with _Undying_ ' _s_ turbolasers fire at the shuttle as it vanished into hyperspace.

"Next time, Erza Bridger, next time."

Third muttered as he climbed into his TIE Advanced V1 and flew it towards _Undying._

Author notes

 **Ok, I know Third didn't do a lot in this chapter, but he will be doing a lot next time, I also want to point out Third and Seventh will be surviving Malachor. Next chapter will be on Monday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Strike at Hammertown

**Disclaimer/Summery: about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Takobo, Hammertown.)

"Captain, keep the _Undying_ over the city and tell me when ground forces reach their location."

Third said as he continued to fly his TIE Advanced V1 and led a squad of 4 TIE Fighters and 4 TIE Interceptors towards the town, he had heard that Fifth and Seventh had attacked a civilian freighter above Chandel and abducted before they had headed to Takobo.

Third had arrived aboard the _Undying_ and had ordered ground forces deployed as Seventh had asked.

"How much do I want to bet she tried getting into a fight she couldn't handle?"

Third asked as he and his squadron dipped towards the ground as Third and his pilots thumbed their firing buttons as streams of laser fire hit around Erza and Kanan Jarrus, third could see a Togruta battle both Seventh and Fifth.

'Ahsoka? No wonder they lost….'

Third asked in his head as the TIEs continued to fire as the shuttle flew away.

"Wait! Lord Vader wants the apprentice alive, don't shoot the shuttle down…. Return to the _Undying_ …"

Third ordered as he fired a tracker which latched onto the shuttle as the squadron peeled off as Third contacted Seventh.

"Must I always save you, Seventh, or are you just getting into trouble so we can talk?"

Third asked as Seventh looked around before answering.

"She's stronger then Vader says, it was fun…. I'm assuming you want us to report?"

Seventh asked as Third shook his head before speaking.

"I'm returning to the _Undying_ , meet me there... This isn't over, Seventh, we both know that."

Third said with amusement in his voice as Seventh nodded and smiled before responding.

"Yes, it isn't…. Seventh out."

She said before cutting the transmission as he could see 2 _Sentinel-_ class shuttles returning the troop transports to the _Undying_ as Third could see a second Star Destroyer entering the atmosphere as the TIEs and Third entered _Undying's_ hanger as Third pulled off his holocommunicator as Captain Denis contacted me.

"Our sensors saw the shuttle jump to hyperspace, and we're still retrieving a signal… I'm guessing the shuttle is carrying someone important?"

The Captain asked as Third nodded.

"A Jedi Lord Vader wants alive, I would have shot down the shuttle if it didn't…. Report to the war room, we need to prepare for our next course of action."

Third ordered as a _Lamda_ class-shuttle approached the hanger bay as Denis spoke up again.

"I've also heard that the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother have had their TIE Advanced Fighters destroyed…. Admiral Konstantine and I have dispatched one shuttle each to pick them up."

Denis put in as Seventh walked down the ramp of the _Lamda_ shuttle as Third sighed as she stopped behind him before the two Inquisitors fell into step.

"Ahsoka Tano… You and Fifth thought you could take on Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker… Alone?"

Third asked as they entered the turbolift as it began to rise towards the bridge.

"I didn't think she'd be that powerful, she was tossed out of the order for destroying the temple."

Seventh put in as Third sighed.

"No, she left, secondly, it was Barriss Offee, one of your fellow Mirialans who carried out the bombing."

Third said as Seventh was about to respond when the lift reached the top.

"I worry one day your head will be on the chopping block, Seventh…. I don't want that."

Third said as Seventh was about to make a snarky remark when Captain Denis walked over as the two Inquisitors entered the war room and stood by the holo table.

"Fifth Brother has reported that the children you and him retrieved were taken from you."

The captain put in as Seventh sighed before the holotable sprang to life.

"We've also have no leads on where the Jedi have retreated to and we've lost their tracker signal… They must have removed it."

Agent Kallus reported as Third banged his fist on the holotable, causing the transmission to go fuzzy for a second.

"Damn it! That means they've vanished into the darkness… Lord Vader will not be pleased."

Third said as Seventh chuckled as one of her ID9 Tracker droids landed in her hand.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Third…."

Seventh cooed as the droid began its transmission.

"We're taking you back to your mother, maybe you can come live with us on Garel, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Third, Kallus, Fifth, and Denis heard Erza say as Third chuckled before speaking.

"Excellent work, Seventh, I should have guessed you'd find a way to track them."

Third said as Seventh smiled as Admiral Konstantine entered the transmission.

"Captain, we will launch an assault on Garel and capture Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice…."

The Admiral started to say as Third spoke up.

'Why doesn't this idiot remember how the chain of command works?'

Third thought as he cut the Admiral spoke up.

"No, if we launch an attack that easy, the Rebels and the Jedi will slip through our fingers, we need to prepare for every single possibility."

Third put in as Seventh hummed before speaking up as she spoke.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Third Brother is right, the Rebels will slip through our fingers like grains of sand… We're going to need as many of the empire's garrison on Garel as we can."

Seventh put in as Third hummed before speaking.

"I will lead the fighter squadrons and Seventh, Agent Kallus and Fifth can lead the ground assault, the Rebels fill flee as soon as we start sending troops after them."

Third put in as Captain Denis spoke up.

"Meaning we need to box them in and capture them, overwhelming military force…"

The Captain started as Third nodded and finished.

"Won't be enough, you can send an entire fleet of Star Destroyers to Garel, the Rebel ships will just outrun them, this attack needs to be like clockwork, Agent Kallus, I'll contact you when we have a plan."

Third said as the ISB agent nodded and cut the communication.

"I hate the Admiral, he always prefers numbers over strategy."

Third put in as Seventh nodded.

"There's not grace in it, you can't crush a fighter by sending entire fleets after it, I'm guessing you're be leading the fleet as well?"

Seventh asked as Third shook his head before speaking up.

"No, Captain Denis will be allowed to act as he feels is necessary… If all the Admiral cares about is crushing a Rebel cell, he won't allocate his forces correctly…. Captain, I'll talk to Lord Vader about getting you promoted to Vice Admiral or so… I'd prefer _Undying_ to worry about the Jedi, the Rebel fleet your fighters can handle… Your pilots are some of the best I've commanded."

Third said as the Captain looked surprised as he spoke up.

"Thank you, commander, I'll be sure to tell the pilots of the 383rd that you said that… You can count on that."

The Captain said as Seventh turned to Third as he spoke up.

"We're talk in an hour or so, Seventh."

Third said as Seventh nodded and walked over.

Author notes

 **Ok, if you're wondering why Third really didn't kill Ahsoka and them… Well, it will be explained in a few chapters. Next chapter will have Seventh and Third talk about their past and such, Third will be taking a turn you probably won't see coming. Next chapter will be on Friday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Third and Seventh

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

( _Undying_ , officer meeting room, orbit above Fondor.)

Third looked out the window as Seventh entered. The _Undying_ had traveled to Fondor to retrieve repairs and for Denis to get his promotion.

"You always like to make dramatic entrances or were you just trying to get my attention back at Hammertown?"

Third asked as Seventh shrugged and took a seat at a couch as Third turned.

"Maybe it was both, you do always seem to follow me, Third."

Seventh said as Third shook his head before laughing and taking a seat.

"Well, you're never know if it's to protect you or it's because I outrank you…. The attack on Garel will happen in another rotation, B-9 proved that the Rebels are on Garel…"

Third said as Seventh smiled before Third looked away, the Miralan cursed the fact that his face shield was always engaged, shielding his face from her and making his expression unreadable.

"Then we're capture them and draw Tano out."

Seventh said as Third hummed before looking at her once more.

"Perhaps, but it might not, Ahsoka isn't a Jedi anymore… Besides, I sense our time in this glorious Empire is coming to an end even if we succeed."

Third said as Seventh looked at him with an expression of shock and she cursed herself for letting her weakness show.

"How? Lord Vader needs us, the empire will reward us for capturing Tano."

Seventh said as Third shook his head.

"Seventh, you know where we came from, what we were… Sidious fears anyone who wields the Force besides himself… Vader isn't even safe from him… We're made for a purpose, one I assume that will soon be drawing to a close…. Even if we win, the empire will make us lose."

Third said as Seventh leaned back, amused before speaking up.

"An old man who sits in his throne and barks orders at his military doesn't worry me, does it worry you, Third… Hmm?"

Seventh cooed as Third rolled his eyes before responding.

"The only thing that worries me is that one day I'll wake up and you're be still teasing me when I win this contest…. That, or you lose your sense of humor."

Third joked as Seventh smirked as both looked out the window as Third and Seventh walked over to it.

"It's funny, the Inquisitorius command the entire Imperial Military if they have to on their missions… All of the Empire but it's rulers is ours in a way."

Seventh said as Third nodded before he spoke.

"Yes, yet I assume Admiral Denis follows me not out of fear but respect, I've never had to force him to follow my orders… Which means I'll have an entire fleet entirely focused on dealing with the Jedi."

Third said as Seventh rolled her eyes.

"Konstantine only care about getting a shiny medal then taking down the rebels?"

Seventh asked as Third nodded.

"Bonehead is going to get himself killed out his stupid attempt to cloak himself in personal glory…. I've had… 'visions' though."

Third said as he crossed his arms.

"Of what? Making Fifth look bad? I think I've already gotten you beat there."

Seventh said as Third rolled his eyes under his mask.

"No, of… Something on a planet that the universe has seemed to forgotten… It's fuzzy… I only made out bits and pieces, a cloaked being with 2 crimson blades, you, Fifth, Eighth and hundreds of others dying…. And Vader facing the Padawan."

Third said as Seventh tried to hide her shock with a smirk.

"Sounds like you really can't live without me, Third."

Seventh purred as Third rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I've ever gotten used to not having you around, Seventh… You're still leading the ground assault on Garel with Agent Kallus, I don't trust some rookie Imperial Lieutenant with facing the Rebels… Besides, I'm leading the fighter waves in shooting down their fleet… Try not to kill any of the _Ghost_ crew."

Third said as both turned to see Admiral Denis, the man's code plaque read as 5 blues and 5 reds… The sign of a full admiral.

"The rest of the fleet is being readied and their loading TIE Interceptors as you requested, sir…. The 383rd said it will be a pleasure to fly with you."

The Admiral said as Third nodded his head.

"Celebrate your promotion, Admiral, you just might get another after Garel."

Third said as Denis nodded his head before leaving the room as both Inquisitors left the room.

"I'm assuming that means that Konstantine only has to make do with the two destroyers high command has given him?"

Seventh asked as Third nodded as the two entered the turbolift as it started to ascend towards the bridge.

"Yes, like I said, he is a glory hound and nothing more… I'm assuming our talk is over now?"

Third asked, referring to their meeting which Seventh shook her head at.

"I'm making sure those Jedi don't slip through my fingers like they did before, I'm staying on _Undying_ until Garel."

Seventh said as the turbolift doors opened and 2 Stormtroopers looked at the Inquisitors as they entered the war room behind the bridge doors.

"Whatever is good with you, Seventh, I'll be here until the arrival at Garel. Admiral, when will we arriving at Garel?"

Third asked as he saw 6 Imperial light cruisers move towards the _Undying_ as the Admiral spoke up.

"We're be moving out in a few minutes and we're be arriving in 2 hours…. Admiral Konstantine is already on his way to Garel… But we're be there first."

Admiral Denis said as Third crossed his arms before speaking up again.

"Fine with me, just worry about the _Ghost_ and its crew, I'll handle the rest of their fleet…. Lord Vader wants that ship in one piece.

Third said as the Lighter cruisers lined up in position as _Undying_ jumped to hyperspace.

"Is the 383rd ready to deploy when we arrive?"

Third asked as Admiral Denis looked up at the Inquisitor before speaking.

"Yes, sir, your personal squadron is ready to deploy on your orders." 

The Admiral said as Third turned back to the holotable.

"Seventh, get down to the hanger bay, Admiral, jam the Rebels communications once we arrive, I want this attack to be what finishes off the rebels once and for all and we're not afforded the luxury of an interdictor… So, make sure you give the _Ghost_ your complete and other attention."

Author Notes

 **Ok, next chapter is the battle of Garel. I want to point out that the second chapter after that will be the duel on Malachor…. It also seems like Third has plans of his own within the Empire. I might post the next chapter today. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Battle of Garel

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

( _Undying_ , Hanger Bay, Garel.)

Third dropped into his TIE Advanced V1 as he looked behind him to see a dozen TIE Pilots climb into their TIE fighters as he turned on his comlink and spoke.

"All pilots, your target is the Phoenix Squadron… But your primary target is the _Ghost_ , capturing the ship and its crew is priority number one…. Destroying the rest of the cell is secondary."

Third said as he booted up the engines and flew his TIE Advanced out of the hanger as the TIE Fighter squadron followed him out of the hanger.

"Commander, we are launching a squadron of interceptors and I've ordered the fleet to box the Rebels in, the operation is in effect."

Third heard over his comlink as 8 Tie Interceptors flew out of the _Arquitens-_ class command cruisers as they moved to block in the Rebel Fleet.

"Third Brother, this is Agent Kallus, we're engaging the _Ghost_ crew now, some of the first Rebel ships are coming up now!"

Kallus said over the Holoprojecter as Third saw 3 Taylander Shuttles and 2 CR-90 Corvettes with them.

"Target the Corvettes first, TIE Interceptors, target the shuttles with me."

Third ordered as the corvettes and shuttles opened fire on the TIE swarm as Third and 4 TIE Interceptors dived through the laser fire as Third fired his fighter's laser canons as the Interceptors hit the engines as the corvette caught fire and started to crash towards the surface.

"Admiral, anything that gets through us is yours, Third out."

Third said over the comlink as a squadron of TIE fighters from Konstantine's fleet were destroyed be the other corvette as they tried to dive on the corvette head on.

"Damn Konstantine, Seventh, how are things going on your end?"

Third asked as he watched 2 of his TIE Interceptors strafe a Taylander shuttle, damaging its engines and sending it crashing to Garel's surface as he engaged the other corvette.

"We're nearly on them, Kallus is down but not dead…. I'll tell you if they get into the air."

Seventh stated as another TIE from Konstantine's forces exploded.

"Admiral Konstantine, you're getting in the way of my squadron's work, focus on boxing in the Rebels and let me land the fighter work."

Third hissed as he and 2 TIE fighters fired on the corvette as it slipped away and headed for space.

"Admiral, CR-90 headed your way."

Third put in as his holoprojector sprung to life, showing an angry Seventh Sister as she hissed out her words.

"Jarrus got in our way, the Padawan and him are going to be headed your way in a few minutes."

Seventh hissed as Third saw 5 A-Wings and another 3 Taylander Shuttles and a final CR-90 corvette rising from the spaceport as he looked up to see an _Arquiten_ -light cruiser fire on the corvette before it jumped to hyperspace.

"One ship escaped, commander."

Denis reported as Third and his squadron flew out of the way of the CR-90's laser canon fire as he responded.

"It's fine, Admiral, one CR-90 isn't the worst thing in the galaxy, focus on the rest of the fleet, the _Ghost_ is on its way."

Third put in as 2 of the light cruisers opened fire and blasted a Taylander shuttle out of the air.

" _Ghost_ detected, it's behind the Rebel Flagship!"

One of the TIE pilots yelled as Third looked down to see that the pilot was right, the VCH-100 Light Freighter flew behind the CR-90 corvette as the A-Wings tried to clear a path through the Imperial fleet so they could escape.

"All Fighters, converge on the _Ghost_ , our prize is within grasp. Admiral, ready a tractor beam!"

Third said as he and 4 TIE Interceptors dive bombed the _Ghost_ as it fired its front laser canons at the ship as Third and his squadron dodged it before returning fire as the Rebel Freighter.

"Commander, Konstantine moved his destroyer to intercept the Rebel Flagship, the _Ghost_ has a window to escape!"

Admiral Denis yelled over the comlink as Third watched the freighter fly under Konstantine's flagship as it pulled Sato's command ship into its lower hanger.

"DAMN IT, ADMIRAL, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Third bellowed over the comlink as the _Ghost's_ smaller ship, _Phantom_ , detached and flew into hyperspace as Third watched Denis's light cruisers maneuver under Konstantine's flagship to intercept the _Ghost_.

"I'm going to kill that Admiral for this…."

Third hissed as he sensed that Kanan and his Padawan has escaped on the _Phantom_.

He barely noticed the other A-Wings and Taylander Shuttles jump to hyperspace as the _Ghost_ smashed into _Relentless's_ tractor beam emitter, causing it to destroy a TIE as it fell and the two Rebel ships escaped into hyperspace as they dodged turbolaser fire and made it to orbit.

"Seventh? Get back _to Undying_ , we're done here."

Third hissed as he clenched his teeth and steered his TIE Advanced towards _Undying_ as TIE Fighters followed, his TIE Interceptors returning to their light cruisers as well.

( _Undying_ , hanger bay, 10 minutes later.)

"KRIFFING, USELESS, ARROGANT, GLORY OBCESSED IDIOT! WE HAD THE JEDI IN OUR GRASP AND KONSTANTINE DECIDES THAT CAPTURING THE FLAGSHIP TOOK IMPORTANCE OVER 2 JEDI!"

Third ranted as a Lamda shuttle set down in the hanger, causing him to turn as Seventh walked down the ramp.

"The Jedi escaped us on the surface but whatever soldiers that didn't escape to hyperspace are dead."

Seventh put in as Third growled before speaking.

"We nearly had them where we wanted them, if Konstantine hadn't tried to intercept the Rebel flagship, we would have the Jedi in our grasp… Now all we have is a few Rebel ships destroyed and a dozen or so dead TIE pilots and Stormtroopers…"

Third said as he started to walk towards the turbolift as Seventh spoke up.

"I'll hunt them down and tell you if I find anything."

Seventh said as Third nodded as he stopped right before the doors.

"I'm going to meditate and then I'll come after them, not a chance to get them, one where their trapped like a caged animal…. Seventh, make sure their cornered before you tell me."

Third said as Seventh nodded as Third took the turbolift to his quarters and sat in the center as he started to meditate.

"It will all end on the dead planet, and it will begin there as well… What does that mean? It must mean the end of something there…"

Third said as he started to look through his visions.

Author Notes

 **Ok, that was how I thought Garel would have went with Third commanding the Imperial fleet…. Until Konstantine ruined it with his arrogance. Next chapter will show the duel on Malachor, the reason for me skipping over the Jedi temple is Third wouldn't be doing much there… Malachor will be in 2 parts. You won't expect what happens there. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Escaping the Shadows

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Orbit above Malachor)

When Third had asked for another Inquisitor to investigate Malachor, he didn't expect Eighth Brother to be dispatched.

Nevertheless, he had made no remarks about this as he flew his TIE Advanced V1 towards the dead planet, he landed the craft on stable ground and hopped out with B-9 as he cracked the ground under him with the force and used his saber along with the force to hover down to the surface.

"Eighth Brother to Third Brother, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother are in position… I've already engaged Bridger, Jarrus and the Padawan… I'm leading them to an ambush."

Eighth said over his comlink as Third sighed.

'Take on Three Jedi by himself… Hmm and he wonders why he isn't ranked higher in the Inquisitors.'

Third thought as he leapt up to a spire as he flipped down to land besides Seventh, Eighth and Fifth.

"Way to give away the element of surprise, Eighth."

Third hissed as he grabbed his saber and ignited a single blade on it.

"Four Inquisitors against two Jedi? Isn't that cheating?"

Kanan asked as Third looked at him in amusement.

"Funny, considering you came to this planet alone... How'd that work out for you?"

Third asked as he cracked his neck before Seventh Spoke up.

"Kill Jarrus, capture the Padawan!"

Seventh hissed as Third and his fellow Inquisitors leapt at Kanan and Ashoka as Third kicked Kanan back before Seventh sliced at him as Third slammed his blade into Kanan.

"You're the one who led those fighters at Garel, aren't you?"

Kanan asked as Third parried a blow from Ahsoka before force pushing her back so Fifth and Eighth could handle her.

"Yes, I shot down half of your fleet… We would have had you at Garel if one of the admirals hadn't decided to try and capture your flagship… But now we're ending this one way or another..."

Third hissed as he blocked Kanan's saber with his own as Seventh kicked him in the back before Third force gripped the Jedi and tossed him into a pillar, injuring him.

"Kanan!"

Ahsoka hissed as she leapt away from Fifth and Eighth before force pushing the four Inquisitors back.

"You're coming with us, Tano, dead or alive."

Seventh said as the Inquisitors saw Erza run out from behind them as Kanan leapt to his feet.

"Kanan, Ahsoka, I've brought help!"

The Padawan said as Third and his fellow Inquisitors saw a red skinned Zabrak walk out of the temple.

"Maul…."

Ahsoka said as Third ignited the other blade on his lightsaber.

"The Shadow."

Eighth said as Maul chuckled before speaking.

"What fun… What fun…"

Maul laughed as Seventh and Third shared a look.

"So, the rumors of Darth maul being alive is true… I though the emperor himself killed you."

Third and Seventh hissed as Maul spoke up.

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul…"

Maul hissed as he stood between Kanan and Ahsoka.

"Erza step away from him."

Kanan warned as the Inquisitors took a few steps back.

"I'd listen if I were you…"

Third said as Maul spoke up.

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than my worlds."

Maul hissed as he pulled out a weapon that made Third step back in fear as a memory came back to him.

Maul held a double- bladed lightsaber like the one from Naboo.

Maul lunged at the four Inquisitors as he knocked Seventh back before Third stop his blade with his own as Maul force pushed Eighth back before roundhouse kicking Fifth to the ground.

"Why would you come here?"

Seventh asked as she blocked Maul's other blade with hers.

"He knows about the artifact."

Fifth said as Ahsoka and Kanan leapt in, forcing Eighth and Fifth to intercept him as Third force pushed Maul to the ground before punching him as Erza rushed in.

"The holocron… Do you have it?"

Eighth asked as Maul pushed Seventh back into Third knocking them to the ground.

"Tactical retreat now."

Third ordered as he force pushed Maul, Ahsoka, Kanan and Erza to the ground before spinning his saber and using the force to lift him into the air as the others did the same.

Third crash landed on a ledge with Seventh and Eighth falling on either side of him, exhausted and injured.

"Maul is stronger than all of us, we need to contact Lord Vader."

Fifth gasped out as Eighth shook his head.

"No, I'll handle Bridger and maul, then we're finish off Jarrus and capture Tano."

Eighth hissed as he picked himself up and leapt away.

"EIGHTH! DAMN IT!"

Third hissed as he looked at Fifth.

"Help him, we're deal with Kanan and Tano."

Third ordered as Seventh picked herself off the ground.

"I'll handle Maul and Bridger."

Seventh hissed as Third watched her leave and vanish as did Fifth.

"Damn it, this is falling apart for us before my own eyes."

Third said as he took off after Seventh.

(Stairway, Sith Temple.)

Third heard Seventh's ID9 droids before he saw them as he leapt up in time to see 2 of the droids be destroyed by Erza and Maul deflect their fire at them as 1 more was destroyed by Maul as Seventh laughed as Third started to make his way towards Seventh.

He could only barely hear Seventh laugh as she caught her saber after tossing it towards Erza as he and Maul ran up the stairs as Erza slashed at Seventh right as Third reached the ledge above them as Seventh's remaining droid fired at Erza as Maul spoke up.

"That's it, young one, use your anger, use your pain. Let it feed you."

Maul hissed as Erza pushed Seventh back as Third leapt behind them and started to sneak behind them.

Third stopped in horror as Maul force choked Seventh into the air and spoke up again.

"Strike her down, you want to end this, finish her!"

Maul hissed at Erza raised his saber before lowering it.

"I can't."

Erza groaned out as Seventh smiled as Third continued walking towards them.

Maul growled and tossed his saber at Seventh in anger.

"SEVENTH!"

Third yelled as he tore his saber off his back and flung it at Maul's as he leapt up and landed in front of Maul as they caught their sabers.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Third screamed as he lunged at Maul as the former Sith was pushed back in shock at the rage the Inquisitor showed as Third punched him in the stomach as Maul staggered back before Third slammed the hilt of his saber into Maul's face before force pushing him off the temple and onto a lower level as he smashed off the stairs.

Erza darted past Third as he caught Seventh in is arms and lowered the gasping Miralan to the ground.

"Seventh, Seventh look at me…. Nazhy, it's Cormark."

Third said as he pressed a button on his wrist, lifting his face plate and showing Seventh the ocean blue eyes and brown skin of her former friend.

A face she hadn't seen since order 66.

"Cormark…"

Seventh gasped as Third picked her up bridal style as he looked down to see B-9 float towards Eighth as Maul slammed him into the temple wall as B-9 shocked Maul with his electroprod and grabbed the Terrelian Jango Jumper in his claws as he flew away towards the surface.

"We're done here, we're leaving…"

Third stated as he lowered his face shield and started to climb while holding onto Seventh with one arm.

"Vader… The Empire… the contest."

Seventh gasped as Third reached the surface as he looked up to see another TIE Advanced…. Only this one as a X1….

And it belonged to Third's former master.

"Forget about the Empire, we're leaving them behind… And I'm not losing you again after what happened during the clone wars."

Third said as he lowered Seventh into his TIE Advanced V1 as he turned to see Eighth's and Seventh's TIEs hover on autopilot as B-9 controlled Eighth's TIE.

"B-9, send a message to Admiral Denis, tell him to meet us in deep space, away from any major Imperial planets… And tell him to bring the fleet as well."

Third said as he flew his TIE Advanced into space as Eighth's and Seventh's TIEs followed.

Author Notes

 **Phew, Third and Seventh's plans are underway. I want to point out the reason it was shorter was because the Inquisitors didn't do much. Next chapter will show the aftermath of Third and Seventh's actions… Third had his reasons for saving Eighth as well. And yes, those were Third and Seventh's real names. Next chapter will be later today. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Imperial Order

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Deep space, _Undying_ war room, 5 months after Twilight of the Apprentice, 2 weeks before Steps into Shadow.)

"You're not serious."

Eighth said as Third looked down at the holo table as he spoke up.

"I am, we're dead either way, Sidious would have ordered Vader to execute us either way…. Besides, now have the resources…. And it was once our duty to stop people like Sidious."

Third said as Eighth sighed as Admiral Denis entered the room.

"How is Seventh, Admiral?"

Third asked as Denis cleared his throat before speaking.

"She's resting in the medical bay, and the crew of the _Undying_ and the rest of the fleet is discussing your ideas…. I have to admit, defecting and forming our own version of the Empire."

Denis put in as Third rolled his eyes before speaking.

"You'd be dead simply for allowing us onboard, admiral, as we're already dead since Vader would have us executed for failure…. One of the only options we have right now is to fight..."

Third said as Eighth moved to the other side of the holotable to speak.

"We're committing treason… And we're fighting an entire empire we helped create."

Eighth stated as Third sighed, he'd have to use the one trump card he didn't want to use.

Eighth's people.

"And what about the people of Terrelia, Vero, what do you think about them when the Empire came and enslaved them like they did with almost every alien species in the galaxy?"

Third said as Eighth balled up his fists and was silent as Denis spoke up.

"We all know we're dead either way, I'd rather fight then be executed like some sick animal…. I'll fight with you, commander."

Denis put in as Eighth sighed before speaking up as the holotable flashed.

"I'll… I'll join, the people of Terrelia… My service to the order… I own the galaxy that much."

Eighth said as Third turned to Denis.

"Talk to your captains and the rest of the fleet, let me know who's in and who's out, I'm going to check on Seventh, then we're talk about our next move…"

Third said as he walked into the turbolift as the doors closed and the lift descended.

( _Undying_ medical bay.)

Third made his way to a door guarded by 2 Stormtroopers with E-11s. If the soldiers had a problem with Third, they didn't show it as Third walked past them and into the medical bay.

Third looked at Seventh as she turned to look at him, her helmet and lightsaber were on the table next to her, he saw her short black hair as he walked over and sat next to her as Third pulled off his holodisk as Eighth appeared on the device.

"Some of the captains are ok with our decision, the others are being dealt with and replaced with their lieutenants, this fleet will follow your directions like we will, Cormark."

Eighth reported over the holo as Third held Seventh's hand as he responded.

"I heard Fifth was killed on Malachor, that means a lot of the other Inquisitors will be following Vader directly…. Eighth, I'm going to send you to Lothal, I need a spy to tell me what the Empire is planning there… I'll send a platoon of our troops with you if you need it… Report back when you find out something."

Third ordered as Eighth nodded and cut the connection as Seventh started to wake up as she placed her helmet on her head.

"You ok?"

Third asked as Seventh nodded as she shook her head.

"Where the Kriff are we, Third? You take me way to some fantasy planet where all our dreams come true?"

Seventh asked as Third rolled his eyes and lifted his blast shield on his face to speak.

"No, my lady, we're on the _Undying_ , admiral let us on as soon as we got onboard… Eighth, me and Admiral Denis are turning on the Empire."

Third explained as Seventh's eyes widened as she started to speak up as Third shook his head.

"Don't, Vader would have killed you if I hadn't saved you from Maul in the first place… I'm not losing you like I nearly did during the Clone Wars… So, hate me if you want, I've saved your life and I don't regret it a single bit."

Third said as Seventh rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"Told you, you can't live without me…. Where are we headed now?"

Seventh asked as Third rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Mirial, we need to find some place to base our operations from and while I love being on this Star Destroyer, it's going to need fuel and repairs sooner or later."

Third said as he walked out of he walked out of the room as Seventh followed, her eyes widened before she spoke.

"Mirial?! My homeworld, you're going to invade Mirial?!"

Seventh hissed as Third turned before speaking up.

"Yes, it's lightly defended, the Empire doesn't know about it and it has both shipyards and factories to build Fighters, Light Cruisers, Destroyers and Walkers and Speeders for us, it also has academies to train Storm Troopers… It's perfect for us… Besides, I tried to free Mirial with you during the Clone Wars and nearly did it… This time, I am."

Third said before entering the turbolift as Seventh entered with him.

"Cormark, I knew you were crazy, I just didn't think you were this crazy…."

Seventh whispered as Third looked at her before speaking up.

"I thought you liked when I'm crazy, it was why we were such a good team during the Clone Wars."

Third quipped as Seventh smirked.

"Ok, now I'm staying just to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Seventh cooed as Third chuckled before speaking.

"Good… Because both of us are leading this faction."

Third said as the doors opened as Admiral Denis looked up.

"It will be time for a new Imperial Order… Hmm… I say we use that for our name, the 'Imperial Order….' Has a nice ring to it?"

Third said as he and Seventh joined the Admiral on either side of the holotable as Third spoke up.

"We're headed to Mirial, it has what we need to build our forces and the Empire doesn't know or really care about it."

Third said as Admiral Denis nodded before he spoke up.

"Eighth Brother just left, the rest of the fleet is under my command… I'll tell the fleet to jump to Mirial… I'm assuming your leading the 383rd Fighter wing like you did on Garel?"

Admiral Denis asked as Seventh spoke up.

"There's a small imperial fleet above Mirial, a dozen or so Light Cruisers and a few carriers… The local garrison does most of the work on the planet…. We should try and seize what we can from their garrison."

Seventh pointed out as Third and Denis spoke up.

"I also heard some of their officers aren't happy with their positions there as well…."

Admiral Denis started as Third finished his thought.

"We wipe out the loyalists and recruit the disgruntled Imperial forces into the Order…. Good thinking Admiral…. Make sure to jam their transmissions when we arrive."

Third said as Denis nodded before Third turned to him once more.

"You're be in charge of our naval forces for the most part… You're be our fleet admiral… Seventh, I'm guessing your leading the ground assault on Miralan until I clear out their fleet with Admiral Denis?"

Third asked as Seventh hummed before responding.

"Yes, I know the planet better than the empire does and I know where their base is… Once we take their base, their surrender, they don't have the numbers to repel the crew of a Star Destroyer… Let alone an entire fleet."

Seventh said as one of the _Undying's_ bridge officers walked over.

"Sir, the fleet is ready to jump on your command."

The Lieutenant reported as the Admiral looked at the two Inquisitors as he gave a respectful salute and walked through the bridge doors as the Order fleet jumped to hyperspace.

"I'll go prepare the 383rd for assault, go get ready, I'll have the Admiral prepare a battalion for you… Try not to kill any of the defectors."

Third said as he walked out of the _Undying's_ war room, leaving Seventh alone with her thoughts.

Author Notes

 **And the Imperial Order has been formed! I want to point out that they're going to Miralan to develop Seventh's character a bit more. After Miralan, the story will be following seasons 3 and 4 of Rebels for the most part. Next chapter will be on Tuesday and will show the battle of Miralan for the most part. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Invasion of Miral

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Orbit above Miralan, _Undying_ hanger bay.)

"I don't want to lie, this will be one of the most important missions of your lives, pilots, if you can, make sure to disable the fleet… Some of the cruisers might be willing to serve the Imperial Order…. But wipe out what the Loyalists, the Admiral will tell you the rest."

Third said as he stood in front of a group of TIE Pilots as he climbed into his TIE Advanced V1, he turned to see Seventh and 2 squads of Shadow Troopers walk into a Lambda shuttle as 2 Sentinel class shuttles were loaded full of Stormtroopers from the Order's army.

'May the force be with you, Nazhy.'

Third thought as 14 TIE Fighter pilots jumped into their fighters as Admiral Denis spoke up.

"TIE Interceptors have been launched and I'm moving my light cruisers into position to fire on their fleet when you attack… We're ready, Commander."

The Admiral reported as Third and his squadron dropped out into the vacuum of space as Third saw 12 TIE Interceptors drop out of the Light Cruisers backing up _Undying_.

2 dozen TIE Fighters deployed from the 3 Quasar _Fire-_ class cruiser carriers within the Imperial Blockade as Third fired his fighters' laser canons and destroyed 4 of the fighters as his squadron split up to divide the Imperial fighters.

"Guess the element of surprise is gone, Admiral, jamming their transmission must have tipped them off, we need to hit them now."

Third said as he looked around to see the Admirals Light Cruisers and the 383rd and their Interceptors destroyed 8 of the TIEs in minutes as Admiral Denis's voice came over Third's comlink.

"Third, we're handle their fighters, take your squadron and make a strafing run on the flagship!"

The Admiral ordered as Third and his TIE Fighter Squadron formed up behind him.

"Destroy their flagship and the rest of their fleet will be easy."

Third said as he and his squadron flew towards the Quasar that served as the blockade's flagship.

The Light cruisers and Quasars opened fire with their laser canons as Third fired his laser canons as they flew over the warship, his TIEs opened fire as well as the shields buckled and vanished as the ships back erupted into fire as it went down in flames as Third and his squadron looped around as they opened fire, shredding 6 more TIEs as Third counted the number of TIEs in his squadron and saw that he had 12 TIE Fighters left.

"Admiral, 2 TIE pilots were killed, make them pay."

Third hissed as 1 Light Cruiser exploded in half from a barrage of turbolaser fire from _Undying_ as another Quasar went down as one of the Order's Light Cruisers fired on it.

"2 of those Light Cruisers have stopped firing, I think we've found our deserters, that or their surrendering… I'll check to see if there's anyone planet side who might be willing to see our side of things."

Admiral Denis reported as the last Light Cruiser went down before another strafing run destroyed the final Quasar as Third watched a Lamda Sentinel shuttles fly past the remains of the blockade as Third contacted the Admiral on his holocommunicator, causing his hologram to appear on Third's dashboard.

"Contact the surrendering ships and tell them of our deal… I'm headed planet side to wrap this up with Seventh, Admiral."

Third ordered as Denis nodded as the Inquisitor landed in the hanger bay as 1 Lamda shuttle was loaded with Storm Troopers, he also saw 4 TIE Bombers being readied to deploy, 4 more Sentinel shuttles were being prepped at the _Undying_ 's docking bay on its port side.

"I'll make it so, sir… Good luck."

Admiral Denis put in as Third climbed into the Lamda as they launched with the TIE Bombers following, the Sentinels close behind them.

"I'll contact you when the invasion is over."

Third said over his comlink as the shuttles passed through the blockade.

(Miralan surface, Frostbite Base.)

The first thing Seventh saw rushing down her shuttle was Imperial Army troopers, conscripted men that the Empire dispatched to loyal worlds.

Or worlds that the Empire didn't require Stormtroopers, she growled at this as she force pushed the squad to the side before slashing an Army Trooper across the chest as her Shadow Troopers rushed down the ramp after her, their T-21 Light Repeating Blasters firing as they took cover.

"Push forward, they didn't expect a full invasion!"

Seventh ordered as her Sentinel shuttles landed and 150 of the Order's Stormtroopers jogged down the ramps and began to fire upon more Army Troopers as they rushed to meet the invaders.

"Seventh, I'm leading the second wave and I have a squadron of bombers with me… Hang on."

Third said as the TIE Bombers zoomed overhead, firing 6 concussion missiles at the 3 deploying AT-DPs and the squads of Army Troopers, destroying the walkers, causing the roof to the storehouse of the walkers to cave in over the door and killing dozens of Army Troopers as 20 more Shadow Troopers and 250 more Stormtroopers joined the battle with Third leading them.

"Fall back, retreat!"

The Army Commander screamed as the Storm Troopers advanced on the Army Troopers, only a few falling wounded or dead to the Army Troopers as many of the army troopers started to surrender.

"Commander, if you can hear me, the majority of the surrendering blockade had agreed to surrendering on _Undying_ , I'm sending down 4 Light Cruisers to reinforce you."

Admiral Denis reported over comlink as the Imperial Army troopers and TIE pilots locked up to see 4 Light Cruisers descending with 12 TIE Interceptors escorting them and knew their chances of winning were gone.

"We surrender, just don't kill us."

One of the Imperial Army Troopers muttered as Third looked at Seventh.

"Guess those rumors of Army Troopers in the Empire having less loyalty were true."

Third said as 4 Platoons of the Order's Stormtroopers began to escort the surrendering Imperial forces away as Third and Seventh looked at the massive command tower in the middle of

The base.

"Let's finish this invasion."

Third said as 2 squads of Stormtroopers formed up behind the two Inquisitors as they ignited their sabers.

(Frostbite Command tower.)

"Thank you for the planet… Commander."

Third said as he slashed the Imperial officer in charge of the base, causing the man to fall onto the holotable as Third looked around to see his Stormtroopers had finished off the squad of Imperial Stormtroopers and were hauling the bodies out of the room.

Third pulled his holodisk off his belt as he contacted Admiral Denis as 2 of the Order's Light Cruisers passed by the windows.

"Admiral, we've captured the main Imperial base and the rest of the garrisons are surrendering due to our power… Miralan is ours."

Third put in as Admiral Denis nodded before speaking up.

"That's good and we've captured the Light Cruisers for the fleet… And I've heard a few details from Eighth Brother on Lothal, he thinks the Rebels might be planning to steal a squadron of Y-Wings."

The Admiral reported as Third hummed before speaking as Seventh entered.

"I can guess where they'd go to steal them, Admiral… Maul is also a threat but for now-…."

Third started to say before Seventh cut him off.

"Leave dealing with Maul to me for now…. For now, we should worry about our next move."

Seventh said as two of the Order's Stormtroopers escorted a man inside the room.

"Sir, this is General Carger Vauben, one of our squads captured him when we were evaluating the Army Troopers and TIE Pilots for Stormtrooper and more pilot recruits."

One of the Stormtroopers reported as the General looked at Third.

"Do you wish to join the Order, General? I won't kill you… Unless you force me to."

Third said as the General nodded and spoke in a powerful voice.

"Yes, sir, you accepted our surrender and are treating my men honorably, I'll join."

The General said as Third nodded before speaking up.

"General, Admiral, I'll put you in charge of Lothal for now, I have an idea where we can go next… Admiral, try and intercept the Rebel communications, I don't plan to ally with the Rebel just yet but I have an idea where the Rebels would go next."

"And where would that be, commander… I don't see how it relates to our next move, sir."

Admiral Denis put in as Third typed in a few commands to the holotable before placing his holodisk on the table.

"Skystrike Station, the Rebellion needs more pilots, especially after Garel, I've heard a rumor or two that some pilots might be willing to defect… That's where we go next, we're recruit some of the defectors and assist the Rebels, it will be a victory for both of our sides."

Third said as Admiral Denis spoke up.

"I'll tell the fleet to set our course for-…"

The Admiral started to speak up as Third held up his hand before speaking.

"No, we have a small fleet and I want you and General Carger to handle Lothal for now…. We don't have the numbers to risk our fleet yet…. I'll lead a small taskforce to Skystrike station and bring them back to Miralan… General, get your best men and start getting those factories going, we're going to build up our forces before we risk the entire Order again."

Third ordered as the Admiral nodded and his hologram vanished as the General walked into the turbolift with the 2 Stormtroopers following him.

"This has been a very interesting day…. Seventh, I know what you're going to say."

Third said as he retracted his face mask to look at the Miralan.

"I'm going to see how strong the Order is before I go to do anything else… I'll talk to you later, Third."

Seventh said as she put her lightsaber back on her belt before walking out of the room as Third looked at her.

Author Notes

 **Ok, the Imperial Order has been established in the Galaxy. If you're going to ask why the battle was easy and why so many soldiers within the Garrison surrendered, it was because Army Troopers aren't as skilled or loyal as Storm troopers. Next chapter will be Third going to Skystrike station during the Antilles Extraction but it will be shorter then this chapter. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Defectors and Shadows

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Arquitens class-command cruiser _Jagged Storm,_ Montross, location of Sky Strike station.)

Third stood on the bridge of his flagship as 2 other Light cruisers flew besides his, he had already rescued Rake Gahree which had been taken to another Light Cruiser and was on his way back to Mirial.

"Sir, the Imperial Patrols are getting close to finding us… Should we return to Mirial?"

One of the ensigns asked as Third shook his head.

"We still have another 3 students besides the Rebels to pick up, we're not leaving until we pick them up… I'll be in my fighter if you need me."

Third said as he turned to walk out of the room as one of the Lieutenants spoke up.

"Commander, we have an incoming transmission… It's from the Rebels."

The bridge lieutenant said as Third turned.

"Put it through, Lieutenant… But launch our Interceptors to prepare to pick up Carger and the other deserters."

Third said as the lieutenant nodded as the transmission showed up on the cruisers holoprojector as Third recognized the Twi'lek appearing as Hera Syndulla.

"Captain Syndulla… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Third asked as the 3 TIE Interceptors were deployed by one of the Light Cruisers as the cruisers started to close in on Sky Strike Station.

"You must be the Inquisitor from Garel… I'm assuming you're on Montross as well to pick up defectors?"

Hera asked as Third chuckled.

"I guess nothing is a secret to you Rebels… Yes, I am, and yes, we are. I don't plan to shoot down Wren or her deserters, Captain Syndulla, hell, I'll even assist you… But I want something in return."

Third said as Hera considered it before she spoke up again.

"What is it?"

Hera asked as Third spoke up.

"You and the Rebels share anything the Order can use... I know the Rebels and the Imperial Order aren't seeing eye to eye right now and I'll admit, my plans right now don't involve the Rebels a lot right now…. But I'll allow you one favor for me to assist Phoenix Squadron…. Do we have a deal, Captain Syndulla? Because right now, we both don't have time before both of our sides make their move."

Third said as Hera was silent for a minute before speaking.

"Deal… But expect me to call in that favor."

Hera said as Third nodded before her hologram vanished as the Bridge Lieutenant spoke up again.

"We're getting word that the defectors are making their move, Carger and his fellow pilots are mobilizing now… The Rebel and her defectors as well."

Third heard as he walked to the bridge door.

"Move our cruisers into position and bring our freighter into atmosphere to pick up the defectors, I'll handle Commander Vult with my squadron."

Third said as he moved to the hanger bay which held his TIE Advanced V1 as he booted up his fighter as it dropped out of the Cruiser's pronged hanger bay as the Light Cruiser started to make for atmosphere as a TIE Bomber with a TIE Interceptor as 3 more TIE Interceptors flew out of the hanger bay.

"Commander, Vult dispatched a squadron of TIE Fighters to deal with our defectors.

Third heard from one of his TIE Interceptor pilots as the TIE Interceptors raced through the sky, TIE Fighters racing to try and catch up.

"Captain, try and get the _Profiteer_ into position, Interceptors, pick a TIE and destroy it."

Third ordered as his Light Cruisers started to open fire with their laser canons as the TIEs Interceptors flew out of the way.

"No, don't fire at the TIEs, captain, you might kill our defectors by accident."

Third ordered as his squadron rolled behind the dozen TIE Fighters shooting at the TIE Interceptors as Third destroyed one with a burst of laser fire as his TIE Interceptors opened fire and shot down 2 of the Imperial Fighters.

"Commander, _Profiteer_ is pulling into position, 3 of those TIEs are targeting us."

One of Third's Cruiser Captains reported as Third saw a _Gozanti_ -class cruiser pulled up behind the TIE squadron as it opened fire with its laser canons, taking out 4 TIE fighters as it did so.

" _Profiteer_ , good to see you, pick up our good friends in the Interceptors."

Third said as the remaining TIEs cut their engines to drop behind Third and his wingmen, Third and his wingmen were forced to roll out of the way as the remaining 4 TIEs opened fire on him and _Profiteer_.

"Lovely…"

Third said as he started to cut his engines before another voice came over his comlink.

"Carger to Third Brother, don't worry about those TIEs, sir, we're handle them for you."

Carger reported as he and his wingmen turned and cut their engines as they fired at the TIE Fighters shooting down 3 as _Profiteer_ 's laser canon rotated and it destroyed the final TIE with a well-placed shot.

"Guess I owe you thanks, Carger…. Welcome to the order, _Profiteer_ , pick up our guests and let's go."

Third said as 1 of the Light Cruisers slowed down to let the TIE Interceptors dock as _Profiteer_ hooked the TIE Interceptors to the bottom of it.

"We're done here, all forces, make for orbit and Jump to base… But don't let them know where you're going."

Third ordered as the Order fleet reached orbit and Third and his forces jumped to hyperspace.

(Miral, 3 hours later.)

Third jumped out of hyperspace as he and his ships flew towards Miral.

"Admiral, I'm sending the Pilots to _Undying_ …. Do what you want with them… Give me a report in 2 hours."

Third said as he piloted his TIE past _Undying_ , the 4 Arquirens class Command Cruisers around the Star Destroyer and the dozens of TIE Fighters and Interceptors patrolling the space around the planet.

He flew his TIE down to Frostbite base where he saw dozens of the Orders Stormtroopers and Army Troopers along with 8 AT-Ats and a dozen AT-DPs as well patrolling the base as he touched down at the command tower.

"General, I'm back, anything to report?"

Third asked as he entered a Turbolift and took it to the command center where 2 Shadow Troopers guarded the door.

"General is handling training the Order's army and looking for Stormtrooper recruits."

Seventh said as she continued to look at the holoprojecter in the middle of the room as Third and Seventh retracted their face masks as they looked at each other.

"You ok?"

Third asked as Seventh shrugged before speaking.

"I'm fine, Third… I haven't heard anything from Eighth yet, last transmission the general Told me about was he and his battalion landed on Lothal."

Seventh said as Third moved to stand beside her at the holotable.

"I've heard Ryloth is becoming a powder keg…. I say that's our next move since the Empire is busy dealing with the resistance…. Any word on Maul?"

Third asked, knowing that Seventh was still angry after her duel with the Zabrak on Malachor as she shook her head before responding.

"I've heard a few rumors of a 'red blade' from within the Rebellion, but besides that, no… He's interesting, dangerous, and angering but interesting."

Seventh said as Third spoke up.

"He's a snake, Seventh, he has his own plans…. We're deal with him soon…. But for now, we're going to Ryloth, the Imperial forces on the planet are growing stronger and I want to weaken them… And see why they're so strong all of a sudden… You coming?"

Third asked as Seventh nodded.

"I'll tell the Admiral to get the fleet ready… But we're hunting Maul after this."

Seventh said as Third rolled his eyes and shrugged in amusement.

"Whatever you say, Seventh."

Author Notes

 **Ok, this is the last chapter until Wednesday and Friday. The next chapter will take place during Hera's Heroes but it will be split into 2 shorter chapters. Yes, Maul and Seventh and Third will be fighting soon and the romance will happen soon. I also want to point out Third has some interesting plans for the Empire's new projects. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. The Order and the Admiral

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Ryloth, Imperial controlled providence.)

"Push forward, we have to thin out their forces!"

Third yelled as he continued to deflect fire with his lightsaber as 2 TIE Fighters strafed the Imperial position ahead, killing the Stormtroopers as one of his AT-DPs moved up.

"Admiral, we've nearly reached their main base, how are things in orbit?"

Third asked over his comlink as 2 dozen Stormtroopers moved past him as they took cover and fired on their Imperial counterparts.

"We've dealing with their fleet but we haven't been able to send the supply shuttles yet…. I can't support you with anything more than Air support from our TIEs, High Inquisitor."

The Admiral reported as Third leapt into the middle of a squad of Stormtroopers and impaled one with his saber before turning and force choking the other 2.

"It's ok, admiral, just tell me when you break through."

Third said as Third rallied his Stormtroopers as another 8 enemy Stormtroopers were killed as his Order Stormtroopers pushed up to the next line.

Third, Seventh and Admiral Denis had arrived in system with their fleet to weaken the Imperial forces on Ryloth by destroying one of their major supply and Army bases.

Only to run into stiff resistance in the form of dozens of Stormtroopers and several AT-DPs as they did so.

Third turned to see 4 Scout Troopers racing towards his forces on speeder bikes before one of his TIE Fighters destroyed them with a strafing run as Third deactivated his lightsaber as the Admiral contacted him over his holodisk.

"High Inquisitor, 2 of our Light Cruisers have been able to break through to support you, they should be arriving in a few minutes."

The Admiral reported as Third looked up to see 2 _Arquitens_ -class command cruisers descending and firing on the Imperial base, destroying its buildings and scattering the defeated Imperial Forces.

"Get what you can secured and readied for transport… Destroy the rest, Commander."

Third said to one of his Stormtrooper commanders as the soldier nodded and motioned for his men to sweep the charred remains of the base.

"Admiral, what's your status in orbit?"

Third asked as his Stormtroopers loaded up crates full of ammo, food, fuel and water and inspected the TIE fighters in the base as they did so.

"We've made it through but we're not going to be able to maintain our position forever…. Orders, High Inquisitor?"

The Admiral asked as Third looked over his troops before turning and speaking over the comlink once more.

"Send the Freighters here, I'm sending supplies back to the fleet for us to take back to Miral…. And we're not staying here for long, Admiral, this is the Twi'lek's fight anyway… Just get those relief supplies dropped off and we're done…. How's Seventh doing?"

Third asked as 8 Gozanti class cruisers landed as the Stormtroopers started loading the supplies into their cargo bays as the 4 AT-DPs were attached to one's hull as were the 10 TIEs to 3 others.

"Sir, the supplies are loaded but we've found something disturbing… The Base's transmission system showed reports of contact with… Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir."

One of the Stormtroopers said as he walked over as Third put a hand to his armored chin.

"Thrawn…. Why is he here? Interesting, get your men aboard the shuttles and prepare to return to the _Undying_ , we're done, commander."

Third ordered as he turned and walked towards his Lambda shuttle as his Shadowtrooper soldiers followed as Third ordered his pilot to contact Admiral Denis as the man did so and he appeared on the shuttle's holoprojector.

"Admiral, we have something to discuss but I'll do it in person, the Empire could be monitoring our transmissions… We're the relief supplies dropped off?"

Third asked as the Lambda and the 2 Sentinel shuttles that had dropped off his forces began to fly towards the Order's fleet, the Arquirens- class Command Cruisers and the Gozanti class cruisers following.

"The relief shuttles just returned now, High Inquisitor, we're done here?"

The Admiral asked as Third nodded as the Lambda shuttle and the Sentinel shuttles docked with _Undying_.

Third cut the transmission as his Shadowtroopers waited to return to their barracks as Third took the turbolift up to the Star Destroyer's bridge

"You had something to tell me, sir?"

Admiral Denis asked as Third spoke up.

"Thrawn was on Ryloth… Or is, that's why the Imperials are growing so strong…. He's a threat to the entire Order, just as Vader and Sidious are."

Third said as the Admiral looked shocked but tried not to show it in front of the Imperial Order's leader.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Rebel Activity on Lothal?"

The Admiral asked as Third shrugged before speaking as Seventh walked in.

"I don't know, but I do know we aren't committing to major attacks yet until I figure out how to deal with Thrawn…. Prepare to return to base, Admiral."

Third said as Seventh walked up as Third turned to her.

"You ok? How was leading the relief mission?"

Third asked as Seventh looked at one of her ID9 seeker droids one of the workshops on Miral had produced as she turned to face Third.

"The Twi'leks have their supplies and the Admiral has his report of the strength of the Imperial Forces on Ryloth…. Are we done here?"

Seventh asked, looking at the palms of her uniform as the Admiral looked at the two leaders of the order as he cleared his throat.

"I'll set our course for Miral…. What's our next move, High Inquisitors?"

The Admiral asked as Third turned to Seventh, an unspoken message between them.

"I'm going to find the Rebels and use supplies and then we're start more operations against the Empire… Maul has to be hunted down though, Admiral… Put our probe droids on alert… If we find anything…."

Third started as B-9 landed on Third's shoulder as one of Seventh's ID9 Tracker Droids chirped from her shoulder.

"We're crush him…. Admiral, you and the General oversee Miral's defenses and tell me how strong our military is… I'm going to hunt down Maul in the meantime."

Seventh cooed as she pet the droid as Third watched her walk to the bridge doors.

"Be careful… Maul is like a serpent, hes waiting in the shadows for us and the Empire."

Third said as Seventh gave him a seductive smile.

"Don't worry, Cormark… so am I."

Seventh purred as the doors closed and the _Undying_ and the rest of the Order's fleet at Ryloth jumped to hyperspace.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Nazhy…."

Third whispered so quietly that no one on the bridge heard him.

B-9 chirped quietly and attached to Third's back armor as the Inquisitor and the admiral turned back to the viewport.

Author Notes

 **Ok, this chapter didn't focus on Third helping Hera and them because I wanted to show the Order attacking the Empire to weaken it, the next chapter will take place during the Last Battle and will show Third teaming up with Kanan and Erza for the first time since Malachor… Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Order vs Cis

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Agamar.)

Kanan turned at the sound of footsteps as 2 _Zeta_ -class cargo shuttles and a _Lambda_ -class shuttle landed behind him, Erza, Zeb, and chopper as 2 Squads of Stormtroopers, 8 in each squad marched down the ramps of the cargo shuttles as 20 Shadowtroopers marched down the ramp of the Lambda and spread out.

"Kanan Jarrus…. Good to see you again."

Third said as he marched out of his Lambda shuttle, lightsaber in hand but not activated as Erza scowled at him.

"You!"

Erza hissed, pulling out his lightsaber and rushing the Inquisitor as Kanan ran towards him.

"Erza, wait, he's a-…"

Kanan said as Third sidestepped, Grabbed Erza and kicked him in the back before grabbing him with the force and slamming him to the ground.

The Shadow and Stormtroopers barely looked at the Padawan as Third walked past him, turning to Kanan as he walked.

"Good reflexes, but he has a lot to learn about fighting, Kanan."

Third said as his troops formed up behind him as the Jedi, Lasat and astromech entered the hanger, leaving Erza to climb to his feet as he followed.

"This is a former Separatist supply ship…. What's it doing here?"

Third asked as his men took cover upon seeing movement further ahead.

"Sir, we have movement up ahead, looks like Battle Droids."

One of the Shadowtroopers said, aiming down his T-21 light repeating rifle as Third turned to Rex, Kanan, Erza, Chopper and Zeb.

"Go, I'll make sure they don't follow you in."

Third said as Kanan turned to him as he nodded and motioned for his fellow Rebels to follow him inside.

"Commander, bring your men back…. I don't trust these droids, stupid or not."

Third said as his Stormtroopers and Shadowtroopers fell back to him as he heard the sound of electricity, realizing his companions had been knocked out, he turned to his Stormtroopers.

"Men, spread out and cover the hanger… We're dealing with someone from the CIS… Which means we're dealing with a droid commander."

Third commanded as his men fell back, he turned as a squad of battle droids and B2s as Third turned to his Shadowtroopers as they opened fire, nailing the squad of droids as he turned to see more Battle Droids rush the Order forces.

"Third Brother of the Imperial Order, we request you and your men leave before we are forced to resort to force."

The battle droid in front said before Third activated his saber in its single blade form and slashed the droid across the waist.

"Cut through them, I'm not playing their war games, commander.

Third ordered as his Stormtroopers turned and fired their E-11s, scraping the droids as Third heard the ship wide communication system activate.

"Third Brother of the Imperial Order… I calculated there was a 10 percent chance you and your men would visit Agamar…. I'm assuming your here for the Jedi?"

Third heard as he cracked his neck before speaking.

"I'm not going to play games, General…. Let the Jedi go or I'll scrap every single droid in your army."

Third said as the Super Tactual droid took 10 seconds to respond.

"Then I'm afraid we're at an impasse…"

Third heard Kalani say as he growled in annoyance and stalked towards the other side of the hanger, his Stormtroopers climbing over the crates as he motioned for his Shadowtroopers to grab the supplies they could.

"Destroy every droid you find, I'm not playing games with Kalani… He's played enough during the war."

Third said as he activated his lightsaber and slashed an attacking Battle Droid in half as he leapt into the air and force pushed another squad of B2s as his Stormtroopers turned and fired, cutting down a trio of Battle Droids as Third landed and turned to his Storm Troopers.

"Spread out, Kalani is a deadly tactician we're not done yet."

Third said as he turned to see a droidika and 2 more squads of Battle droids ahead as his Stormtroopers raised their rifles.

"Fire!"

The Stormtrooper squad leader yelled as They opened fire, cutting down the Battle Droids as Third force pushed the Droidika into the wall, breaking the machine as he deactivated his lightsaber and placed it onto his back once more.

"C'mon, lets rescue the Jedi and leave."

Third hissed to his Stormtroopers as they opened the bridge door and pointed their blasters at Kalani.

"You interrupted our war game simulation, Third Brother."

Kalani said as Third pulled off his light saber and activated the single blade function at the Super Tactical droid.

"I have no time for your delusions of the Droid Army losing because of unfair odds, General… You're in the way of my plans…"

Third hissed as his comlink buzzed and Third heard the voice of the shuttle captains.

"Sir, we have a problem, a Star Destroyer just entered the System, it doesn't match the _Undying's_ profile."

The shuttle captains said with panic as Third sighed and used his comlink to order the 4 Light Cruisers he'd brought to the planet incase trouble happened.

Third also didn't hear what Erza was saying, he was too busy looking at his shuttles fleeing as 2 Sentinel class shuttles and 2 _Gozanti-_ class cruisers drop off 150 Stormtroopers and 2 AT-ATS and 2 AT-DPS

"Damn it, troopers, get ready, we're going to hold off those Imperial Forces until the fleet drives off the destroyer in orbit."

Third ordered as his soldiers formed up at the door, he could already hear the sounds of his Shadowtroopers opening fire on the Imperial Stormtroopers in the hanger as Third activated his lightsaber.

"If your going to retreat, I'd suggest you'd do it quickly, Kanan I have to deal with the imperials until we can retreat."

Third said as Kanan spoke up.

"Your really in a hurry, aren't you, Third?"

Kanan asked as Third started to march out of the room.

"It's what I'm here for, Kanan… If I don't remind the empire who their dealing with, we're never survive this long in the first place… Now go, your Rebellion will need you."

Third said as he ran out of the room in time to see his Shadowtroopers fall back towards him as he leapt over the crates, deflecting fire as he ran towards the walker.

"Third, we're handle one of the walkers, clear us a path to get the shuttles out!"

Kanan yelled as Third ran towards the further away walker as Third slashed one of the AT-DPs as he saw dozens of Stormtroopers hit as one of Third's Shadowtroopers toppled over and crashed to the ground, wounded but alive as Third cut one of the legs on the AT-AT, causing it to crash to the ground as the other AT-AT slammed to the ground.

Third watched two Separatist shuttles launch out of the hanger bay as Third impaled another Stormtrooper as he forces pushed a squad of the Imperials to the side as the dozens of Stormtroopers dropped dead until there was 20 as Third turned to his soldiers.

"Focus your fire on the rest of the Stormtroopers, I'll handle the walker."

Third ordered as he rushed the other AT-DP as it turned to fire at him as he leapt into the air and cut the leg off the AT-DP, hitting the ground as the walker crashed to the ground and crushed 5 of the other Stormtroopers as the 15 others turned to face him before Third's troopers cut them down.

"Sloppy, we were dealing with fresh recruits… Shuttles, prepare to take off with the rest of the supplies…. We're done here…. Prepare to return to Miral."

Third ordered as his engineers and troopers started to haul supply crates onto the Zeta-shuttles as Third and his remaining 18 Shadowtroopers started towards the Lambda shuttle as the Stormtroopers towards the Zeta shuttles.

"Meet us back on Miral, we're done here…"

Third muttered as the hatch on his Lambda shuttle closed open.

Author Notes

 **Ok, I'm sorry this chapter took a little while to make, my computer is having some trouble with some of its buttons… Next chapter is going to be set during Iron Squadron on Wednesday… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: The battle was shorter due to the Order being straightforward and the chapters might come later then usual.**


	12. Battle of Mykapo

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1250-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Orbit of Planet Mykapo.)

Third arrived on the bridge of the _Jagged_ as the _Arquitens-_ command cruiser and 4 others, along with 2 _Gozanti-_ class cruisers entered the system, he had dispatched Admiral Denis and the rest of the Order's fleet to evacuate some defecting Imperial forces and Sympathizers and help the rebels do the same.

"Commander, we're picking up the _Ghost_ , 2 RZ-1-A-Wing Interceptors and one YT-2400 Light Freighter…. And the wreckage of a _Gozanti_ -class cruiser and 4 TIE fighters."

One of the Bridge officers reported as Third turned to the bridge captain.

"Launch our fighters and contact me when the Admiral has completed his mission… I'm going to lead the fighters."

Third said as he walked out of the room and dropped

Into his TIE Advanced V1 as 2 TIE Bombers, 4 TIE Interceptors and 8 TIE Fighters were deployed to join him by his fleet.

"Captain Syndulla, we've entered the system, I've seen you've been busy…. Is Captain Rex done with his evacuation? I haven't heard anything from my admiral in 30 minutes."

Third asked over his holoprojecter as Hera showed up on the projector, she looked out the viewport as Third and his squadron passed by the _Ghost_.

"We're meeting up with Iron Squadron… And yes, Captain Rex and his men have finished their evacuation…. I'm trying to explain to Captain Mart that we don't have time to stay here."

Hera explained as Third racked his brain and mentally sighed, he knew who Mart was, he made it his mission to have as much information for his plans as possible.

'Lovely, Mart Martin…. Sato's nephew, why do some missions I lead mean I have to scrap with the biggest pains?'

Third thought as he finally responded to the Twi'lek.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly, we both know the Empire will be sending reinforcements to Mykapo."

Third said as Hera nodded as she responded.

"Their repairing the hyperdrive."

Hera said as Third was about to respond before one of his captains contacted him over comlink.

"High Inquisitor, _Arquiten_ -class cruiser and 4 _Gozanti-_ cruisers entering the system, Imperial transponders."

Third heard as he contacted the rest of his squadron.

"Deal with the Fighters…. Hera, are any Rebels coming to the rescue or do we have to mop up the rest of the Imperials?"

Third asked Hera as his pilots flew towards the 12 TIE Fighters as they opened fire, shooting down 4 of the TIE Fighters.

"We're the Calvary, keep them off us, Third!"

Hera yelled as Third watched his TIE Fighters destroyed 2 more TIES before 2 of his TIE Fighters were shot down as the larger Imperial Warships moved in.

Third growled as he turned his fighter around as the YT-2400 broke away and charged the _Arquitens_ -Class cruiser.

"Sorry, Hera, I'm regrouping with my forces, Mart's on his own."

Third put in as he flew towards his fleet as Third's light cruisers moved in to protect the fighters as their laser canons opened fire, causing the Imperial fleet to back off as Third saw the _Ghost_ flee with the YT-2400 smoking from the TIES strafing thefreighter as Third and his squadron fled back to their fleet.

(Arquitens- class command cruiser _Jagged_ , edge of Mykapo system)

"We're finished with the evacuation, High Inquisitor. Few hundred pilots and Stormtroopers… How are things on your end?"

Third heard Admiral Denis ask as he paced the bridge of the Light Cruiser before speaking.

"Imperial Reinforcements, Admiral… I suspect someone is trying to test us…. Or the commander, he's favoring brute force…. Konstantine…. Admiral, send the rest of the fleet to Miral, we're evacuate the rest of the refugees onboard _Undying_ once we deal with Konstantine."

Third ordered as the Admiral nodded.

"I'll bring _Undying_ into orbit… I'll tell you when the rest of the fleet reaches Miral, sir."

The Admiral reported before signing off as Third turned to the cruiser's captain.

"Move our fleet to attack position, we're take down Konstantine and then leave before more Imperial reinforcements arrive."

Third ordered as the captain nodded, turning to the crew to ready the laser canons as the TIES were launched, he debated commanding the fleet from the _Jagged_ but decided to leave that to the Admiral when he arrived.

"Tell the Admiral to target the light cruiser when he arrives and launch all our fighters…. Target the _Gozanti-_ cruisers as well."

Third ordered as he marched to the hanger and launched in his TIE Advanced V1 as 14 TIE Fighters, 4 TIE Interceptors and 2 TIE Bombers once again joined him as Third heard the voice of Hera over his comlink.

"Third, we're entering the system again, hold off the Imperials if you can."

Hera said as Third saw _Undying_ enter orbit, turbolasers blasting away as Third blasted one of the _Gozanti_ -cruisers, destroying it as _Undying_ blasted the rest of the Imperial fleet, damaging one of the freighters as Third's TIE fighters strafed another of the freighters, destroying it as Third saw a CR-90 Corvette and 2 A-Wings dropped out of hyperspace.

They opened fire on the final freighter and destroying it as the _Ghost_ began to move towards the light cruiser, he saw a cargo crate dropped off the freighter, hitting the Light Cruiser and damaging it as Third laughed before the Admiral spoke up.

"High Inquisitor, we're picking up one more Star Destroyer… It's Imperial…."

Denis said as Third's eyes widened before he realized what was happening.

"Recall the fighters and return to base, now!"

Third yelled as the TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, and TIE Bombers raced for the Light Cruisers and freighters as another Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace as its turbolasers locked onto the Rebels and the Order's fleet.

"Jump, now!"

Third hissed as _Undying_ jumped as the _Arquitens_ -class cruisers and _Gozanti-_ class cruisers to hyperspace as Third punched in the coordinates for Miral and jumped to hyperspace as Third watched the Star Destroyer arrive over the damaged light cruiser.

"Until next time, Grand Admiral."

Third hissed as his TIE jumped to hyperspace as Third sent a signal to Seventh to meet him at Miral as Eighth contacted him about something major had occurred on Lothal.

'This will be interesting…'

Third thought.

Author Notes

 **Ok, this is Wednesday's chapter early, there won't be a chapter on Wednesday but there will be one on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Next chapter takes place during Inside Man and will be a major chapter due to the ending.**


	13. Science of War

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Lothal System, Lothal pride lands)

Seventh watched a _Lambda_ \- shuttle land as Third and his Shadowtroopers walked out of the shuttle, he watched 4 AT-STs escort 2 AT-Ats as a battalion of the Order's Stormtroopers marched out behind them.

"Seventh, what are you doing here? I heard Eighth was getting some information from Lothal's factory and came here to attack an imperial base to cover his escape."

Third said as Seventh laughed as he walked over to the holotable as it lit up and Eighth appeared on the holotable.

"Eighth, I've heard you were going to give me some important information…. We're going to attack Blackout base and distract the local garrison so you can sneak out of the factory… Did you learn anything we could use?"

Third asked as Eighth nodded, he picking up the fact that Eighth wasn't speaking so the Empire could get any important information if they intercepted the transmission.

"I'll pass the information to you when I return to camp, Eighth out."

Eighth said as Third nodded and turned on his comlink to contact the man leading the assault force that would serve as the distraction.

"Major Emarob, I'll meet you on the frontlines, commence your attack."

Third ordered as he heard a man issue orders on the other end before replying.

"I'll get it done, High Inquisitor."

Third heard as he closed the connection and hopped onto a 614-AvA speeder bike as 2 Imperial Troop Transports and 2 Scout Troopers on the same model of Speeder Bike followed him.

(Blackout Base.)

Third roared up to see two of his armies' AT-ATs and 4 AT-STs along with 4 dozen Stormtroopers fighting at least 6 dozen enemy Stormtroopers and 8 AT-DPs.

"Push them back, men, we have to buy our agent time to escape with the information our leader needs!"

Third hear a tall, bulky looking man wearing an officer uniform shout from behind a console as Third activated his lightsaber in its single bladed form as he set off down the hill.

"Major, remember: This is not a full-scale military siege… It is a distraction, has the Admiral sent the-…."

Third started to ask as two _Arquitens_ -class cruisers flew overhead, laser canons bombarding the base as 3 TIE Fighters and 3 TIE Bombers were deployed from the cruisers as they passed overhead.

"Ah, the admiral has delivered the cruisers I requested. All forces: take out as many Imperials as you can."

Third ordered as he ignited his saber and leapt into the battle, slashing one Stormtrooper before turning and force choking another as he took down 2 more by deflecting their shots back into them.

"Major, if you can capture anything from the base, do it… But remember: This is a diversion, not an assault."

Third ordered as the Order's AT-Ats continued to fire on the base, destroying the buildings and laying waste to the Imperial base as Third's Light Cruisers continued to bombard the base with their laser canons.

"Third, I'm nearly out of the factory… But the rebels and I are under attack from the Imperials… It's going to take a little longer to get back to the camp."

Eighth reported over the comlink as Third's TIE Bombers rained down photon bombs on 3 Imperial troop transports coming to reinforce the base as Third sighed as he saw 4 more Sentinel-class shuttles flew towards the base and managed to drop off 150 Stormtroopers as Third's AT-Ats shot down the other 2.

"Major, have your men focus on the base… Captain, deploy the reinforcements."

Third ordered as the Light Cruisers passed overhead as Third watched 2 Squads of Jumptroopers deploy as Third lunged at the 150 Stormtroopers as blasts from one of the _Arquiten_ -command cruisers scattered them and killed half the men as Third slashed one of the Stormtroopers, killed a squad by tossing his light saber at them.

Third watched his Jumptroopers land behind the Stormtroopers and fired their RT-97C heavy blaster rifles, mowing down the Stormtroopers as a few managed to pop off shots.

"Third, I've reached camp, we're good."

Third heard Eighth report as he turned to one of the Jumptroopers and spoke.

"Tell the Major to pull our forces back to base, we're assault the main city another time."

Third said as the Jumptroopers saluted as Third got on his speeder bike and sped back to the Order's Military Camp.

(Lothal Pride lands, Military camp.)

Third slowed down by the camp as he walked past landing TIE Fighters, landing Lambda shuttles and patrols of Stormtroopers and walkers.

"You have the information?"

Third asked as Eighth held up a data chip that he inserted into the holotable, showing a Hologram of a TIE with 6 wings.

"They called it the 'TIE Defender' I didn't read the entire data chip, but I did find out the fighter has shields and possibly a hyperdrive."

Third heard Eighth put in as Third looked at the data as it scrolled across the table.

"This changes everything… Perfect work, Eighth, this fighter is perfect for our plans… We're taking the information back to Miral… We're assault the main city soon… But this information will change our war with the Empire."

Third said as he opened his mask to look at the data as he pulled out the data chip before walking towards his Lambda- shuttle before turning to Eighth.

"Get back to Miral when you can and tell our forces to return to Miral…. I have to talk to Seventh, but I'll brief you, General Carger, and Admiral Denis."

Third said as he climbed into the shuttle as the Lambda lifted into the air as it flew towards _Undying_ as the Star Destroyer moved to intercept the shuttle as it docked with the Star Destroyer.

"Admiral, we're returning to Miral, I have to talk to Colonel Kaylin, I have a new design I want our scientists to start testing and put the new fighter Thrawn is devolving into production…. If these 'Tie Defenders' are as good as the technical data we have on them is, then their turn the tide of this war easily."

Third ordered as the Admiral responded over the comlink a minute later.

"I'll get us underway to Miral immediately, sir… I'm assuming we're pulling our forces back?"

The Admiral asked as Third was haven't to speak for a minute or so.

"Lothal will be handled soon, Admiral. For now, handling threats like Maul and getting this new technology to Miral outweigh the importance of one planet.

Author Notes

 **Ok, third has a big interest in the TIE Defender as you're see, since next episode will be set during Visons and Voices, Third and Seventh will be facing Maul once again. Until Wednesday Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Clash on Dathomir

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Miral, orbital TIE Factory.)

Third and Admiral Denis watched as the automated systems of the factory placed the last wings of a TIE Defender on it as they welded them in place.

"Such a marvel of technology, Admiral… The Emperor would never use these in bulk, he doesn't care for his men as much as he cares for his greed… These TIE Defenders will be the jewel of our fighter forces…. And this is just the fifth one off the production line."

Third stated as the Admiral nodded, looking at his leader before speaking.

"Not that I mean to pry, sir… But what do you plan with these fighters? They have hyperdrive and shields, yes, but I do not see the purpose of them."

The Admiral said as Third turned to face him.

"I will explain in due time, Admiral… Find someone to evaluate our Interceptor pilots for troops to fly the defenders…. I sense Eighth wants to contact me from the command center… I leave you to your troops, Admiral."

Third said as he stepped into a turbolift and took it to the top level as he stepped into the factories' war room as Third pressed a button, allowing a hologram of Eighth Brother to appear on the table.

"Eighth, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite spy and commander?"

Third asked as Eighth cleared his throat, pausing a minute before speaking.

"I've located Maul…. And I've already alerted Seventh."

Third heard the former Inquisitor said as Third's eyes widened, narrowing as he realized that Eighth wasn't lying.

"What? Damn it, Eighth, I said that we would deal with Maul when I said so… Where is that snake, then?"

Third asked as Eighth spoke up a minute later as Third sent a message through B-9 to ready his TIE Advanced.

"Dathomir… Seventh is already on her way…"

Eighth said as Third sighed before responding.

"We're speak about this soon…. I'm sending you to Umbara for now…. Make contact with our forces there then organize a meeting with one of their generals…. Third out."

Third said as he cut the connection before turning and taking the turbolift down to the factories' hanger bay as he pet B-9 on his head.

"Tell the General to gather his army for deployment and inspection, buddy."

Third said as he hopped into the TIE, punched in hyperspace coordinates and jumped to the dead world.

(Dathomir, 10 minutes later.)

"Should I ask why you're here, Seventh?"

Third asked as he climbed out of his TIE Advanced, striding towards Seventh as he pulled his lightsaber off his back before speaking.

"You're here for Maul… If you're dealing with him, I'm coming with you…. This will not end like Malachor… But you will not let your anger and lust for victory cloud your judgement."

Third said as Seventh was silent, he couldn't read her expression due to her face mask but he knew she was unhappy before nodding in agreement as she drew her lightsaber.

"I'll draw him out, ambush him when I do."

Third stated as Seventh nodded, crouching into the brush like a massive cat before Third walked into the cave, walking slowly as he spoke.

"Come out, Maul… I can sense your hatred, your loathing… Your lust for vengeance…. It shall fail…. As did your previous plans did."

Third said as he received no answer, he heard chanting but tuned it out.

"I know of your plans, Maul… You lap up power like an animal, you plot to destroy Sidious when you don't even have the tools to do it…. Your weak… Just like your brother was."

Third hissed as he closed his eyes and counted to 10.

At 5, he heard Maul leap out of the shadows, screaming as Third turned, gripped the Night brother with the force and slam him into one of the cave's pillars.

"Your interfering with my plans, Maul… I will not tolerate an uncontrollable factor in my war with Sidious."

Third hissed, activating his saber as Maul lunged.

Third parried each blow, sidestepping a lunge or kick before he gripped Maul with the force and slammed him into the ground outside the cave.

"You will die, Inquisitor… Alone, broken… Shattered as an example of my power to the galaxy."

Maul hissed as Third blocked an overhead swing before pushing Maul back.

"Who said I came alone, Maul?"

Third asked as Maul turned only to duck a kick that would have knocked him to the ground as Maul turned to see Seventh land in a crouch.

"Ah, the Inquisitor form Malachor… Didn't I nearly kill you once before?"

Maul taunted as Third rolled his eyes and lunged at Maul, grazing his arm as Maul turned and parried 3 more swings as Third turned and kicked him in the chest as Seventh swung at Maul from behind.

"Even together, you cannot defeat me…. Ah, I see that one has feelings for another…"

Maul taunted as Seventh lunged only for Maul to grab her with the force as Maul chuckled.

"Prepare to die, Inquisitor."

Maul said with a chuckle as Diyu growled before punching him in the back before tossing him into the wall of the cave.

"Touch her and I will end you, Maul…. You're going to die with the rest of the Zabraks…. Just like your brother did on Mandalore…"

Third said with malice as Maul growled and redoubled his assault, continuing to slash and swinging at Third, he grinned as he ducked or parried each of the frenzied hits.

Third turned and slashed Maul across the arm before force pushing Maul towards Seventh as she smashed the hilt of her saber into Maul before knocking his legs out from under him.

"Surrender, Maul."

Third said as he and Seventh pointed their blades at Maul as the Nightbrother growled before force pushing both Inquisitors aside.

"This isn't over, Inquisitor."

Maul hissed as he ran towards his Gauntlet fighter, he went to reach out with the force to stop the Nightbrother before putting his hand down.

"Damn it…. There will be other times to deal with Maul and his retreat ends the threat he poses for now."

Third said as Seventh went to speak up before Third's holodisk beeped.

"Third, I've found out some interesting intel through our spies…. The Empire is moving something from Geonosis… I'll check it out."

Third heard before speaking up.

"No, Eighth, I'll take a small force to Geonosis and handle it… Return to Miral, we're going to regroup in a few hours anyway."

Author Notes


	15. Test Run

I

 **Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Kuat, orbital shipyards.)

Third arrived on _Jagged_ along with half of the Order's fleet, he watched as 3 dozen TIE Fighters and Interceptors were launched before turning on his comlink.

Third hadn't chosen to attack Kuat's shipyards simply because of their target the planet represented, he had also chosen it as a test site.

"Admiral, release the TIE Defenders… We shall see how well Thrawn and his little toy against Imperial forces…. Besides, this isn't a battle to the death, it is merely a test for our newer, elite Fighters…"

Third ordered as he watched the 3 Star Destroyers guarding the shipyards, he watched as 3 of his _Arquitens_ class-command cruisers opened fire on them as they withdrew to avoid the turbolasers as Third got his reply from the Admiral a minute later.

"As you command, High Inquisitor, all ships, deploy TIE Defenders and withdraw to safe distance… The Empire is about to be tested by the order… It is time to see how they fare against true fighters."

Admiral Denis ordered as Third watched 2 squads of Tie Defenders deploy from 6 _Arquitens_ class command cruisers, he resisted the urge to lead them into battle from his TIE Advanced V1 fighter, it would be better to observe the battle without his interference as Third gave another order to his fleet. 

"All cruisers, move in and support the fighters with long range bombardment, we're destroy those Star Destroyers and then retreat before more Imperial Reinforcements show up."

Third ordered as his fleet moved up to engage the destroyers, _Undying_ , his Command Cruisers and _Gozanti_ -freighters firing laser canons at the Imperial Destroyers.

"Black Leader to High Inquisitor, one destroyer down, we're targeting the other 2 now, we have TIE Fighters incoming, sir."

Third heard one of his pilots mention as Third turned to look at the holoprojector on the bridge, dozens of TIE Fighters had been deployed, he watched his pilots and _Arquitens_ cruisers destroy a dozen or so with their laser canons as Third watched 6 of the TIE Defenders split off to attack the TIE Fighters.

Third watched 8 of the TIE Fighters explode as his TIE Defenders began to fire upon the rest of the fighters.

'Hmm, I won't pass judgement yet but it seems our TIE Defenders are even better then I'd thought they'd be… I will need to find out if it is the fighter itself or the pilots for each fighter…. Either that, or the Imperial Navy has become weaker.'

Third thought as he watched another Destroyer crushed by a strafing run by the TIE Defenders as Third watched them begin a strafing on the final destroyer.

"Admiral, get the fleet ready to jump to hyperspace… It appears that our test was successful… Besides, we're going to have imperial reinforcements arriving in a few minutes… Tell our TIE Defender pilots to jump to hyperspace and meet us at Miral..."

Third said as he watched the last destroyer erupt in flames as _Jagged_ jumped to hyperspace, followed by the rest of the Order's fleet as Third watched the 16 remaining TIE Defenders line up for the jump as well.

(Miral, 1 hour later, Frostbite base.)

Third walked into the base with 2 Shadowtroopers guarding the door, Eighth Brother and General Carger stood at the war table as Admiral Denis arrived and took a seat.

"I'd ask where Seventh is but I assume she is handling business for the Order elsewhere?"

Third said as he sat down by the table as Admiral Denis spoke up, he received his answer from General Carger who gave him a nod, all the word he needed.

"Well, it seems that our test of the TIE Defender has been a success, any surviving Imperials will no doubt either defect to us out of fear of retribution, or Vader will destroy them to keep word of the Order having TIE Defenders… I'll give word to our factories to continue to produce them… We should also see if we can find any pilots willing to fly them."

Admiral Denis said as Third turned to look at the Officer before speaking.

"Yes, but we cannot get sidetracked, Admiral… We still have a long way to go and simply increasing our military is only the first step to defeating the empire… We need to expand our reach to other planets… For that, we need to be able to invade other planets… See if you can get that done and then we will worry about moving onto mass production."

Third said as General Carger took this time to speak up as Third turned to the Order General.

"If I might be so bold, might I suggest the planet of Umbara for invasion after you travel to Geonosis, High Inquisitor? It has advanced tech we could use to empower our military and it could be used as both a fortress world and a factory world once it is seized from the Empire…. Besides, the Imperial Garrison on Umbara is depleted due to an uprising of the local Miltia…. We could ally with them and overthrow the Imperials on the planet."

General Carger said as Third turned to face his general before speaking.

"General, if we are to invade Umbara, I want you to be 100% sure that not only are we prepared for combat on that scale… Then I want you to make sure that your army is ready and that we have the resources to use…. Eighth, stay here and coordinate with the General and Admiral to make sure we are ready to move forward with our war…. Admiral, if you want to make more TIE Defenders, do it… But make sure to inform me first."

Third said as he stood up, turned and walked to the door and took the lift down towards _Jagged_ so he could travel to Geonosis as Third rolled his eyes under his mask.

Author Notes

 **Ok, this chapter was to show the Order testing their TIE Defenders… Next chapter will be the trip to Geonosis but it might be a short chapter. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Barren Wasteland

**Disclaimer/Summery: Time for another chapter of Imperial Order. Enjoy the 1050-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

(Orbit of Geonosis,Bridge of _Undying_.)

Third found Admiral Denis in the war room of _Undying_ as he walked in, looking at a hologram of _Undying_ and two _Arquitens_ class command cruisers escorting the destroyer as he spoke.

"Did our search teams get deployed yet? I ordered Sandtroopers to search the surface of Geonosis while the crew of the _Ghost_ search the tunnels for Saw and his soldiers."

Third asked as the admiral looked up before nodding and speaking as a pair of TIE Fighters roared past the bridge window.

"Yes, commander, I just got word from the platoon's commander, their having a look around as we speak…. I've heard rumors of what happened here during the Clone wars… the Empire… they did something here… Its grizzly, commander."

Admiral Denis said as he turned to look at Third as he sighed before speaking up a minute later.

"I know, Admiral…. I've heard the stories of what the Empire did here… If it's all true, then not only is the Empire more horrible then I thought, but the Order is in more danger then I thought…."

Third muttered as he walked to the window and looked down upon the dusty planet before speaking up once more, his voice filling the bridge as he spoke.

"Has there been any signs of Imperial forces besides the construction sphere sites? Geonosis might be a dead world but the Empire likes to keep things quiet if there as big as whatever went on here…. Dispatch a squad of fighters to Geonosis and have them send back their findings, I'm going down to the barracks to see how many Sandtroopers I can round up to send another wave down."

Third said as he walked past the admiral and into the turbolift as it slowly descended towards the barracks, Third's holodisk buzzed as he pulled it off his belt and activated it as Eighth appeared on the screen.

"Eighth."

Third said simply as his spy and commander bowed before speaking up as the lift continued to descend further into the destroyer.

"Third, I've been doing some research into what went on at Geonosis… That, and our TIE Defender numbers have reached over 1000, they will soon be ready for mass deployment but I wish to warn you: Miral might soon become a warzone, the Empire might come beating down our doors any day."

Eighth said as Third shook his head, his lieutenant's fear was sound but it made Third roll his eyes in annoyance as he responded a second later.

"If they find Miral, we will fight them, Eighth… For now, tell me if you have found out anything about Geonosis... We've been here for 30 minutes and Sandtroopers haven't found a damn thing on the planet's surface."

Third said as Eighth responded as the turbolift stopped on the floor Third stepped up and out of the lift.

"We have found a few reports that the Empire had a massive weapon or something here…. Besides that, our intel is as good as the pilots down on the surface is…. Which isn't the best for now… I'm also assuming you want me to continue those operations you put me and General Carger on before you and the Admiral left for that dust ball?"

Eighth asked as Third spoke up as he started his trek down the barracks as Sandtroopers, both out of their armor and in it stepped up to see why their leader was on their floor.

Third held up his hand as one of the Stormtroopers went to speak before responding to Eighth.

"Yes… But continue to work on Miral's defenses if you think we are so vulnerable… If you get anything else, send the information to my quarters, me and the Admiral will review it once I visit the war room once again… Third out."

Third said as Eighth nodded before Third closed the hologram and looked at the Sandtroopers around him.

"How many of your men did I order to search the surface, commander?"

Third asked as one of the Sandtroopers spoke up as Third cocked his head to look at him.

"About 40 Sandtroopers, sir…. I'm guessing we're being deployed?"

One of the Sandtroopers asked as Third frowned, some of them looked tired and ready to collapse if Third had so much had touched them.

Third would make a point to talk to General Carger about training for the Sandtroopers, he couldn't have any soldiers tired or overworked, he didn't want to be like Sidious was.

"Not if your exhausted, private… Get me any Sandtroopers who aren't tired…. The rest of you, take a break, I'm not overworking my soldiers to death, we aren't the Empire…"

Third said as the Sandtroopers saluted and ran off to do Third's orders as Third's comlink buzzed as Third answered it.

"Admiral? What's the matter?"

Third asked as 4 more Squads of Sandtroopers jogged past him to the turbolift to take them to the hanger bay as the Admiral spoke up.

"2 of our TIE Pilots just returned to _Undying_ a few minutes ago… Geonosis has no life on it… Which is impossible unless…"

The Admiral said as Third's eyes widened before he realized what the admiral was trying to imply to him.

"The Empire…. Slaughtered an entire race? But how? They couldn't have commited genocide, we would have known about it, everyone in the galaxy would have heard about that…. Contact Eighth and tell him to inform Senator Organa… If the Empire is becoming this heinous, then we are going to step up our attacks on the Empire even more brutal…. Prepare to send down all viable forces, I'm checking out Geonosis for myself."

Third said as he took the same turbolift he was using down to the hanger bay to get some answers.

Author Notes

 **Yes, this story is on hold. I put this story on hold since right now I'm starting to become tired of writing for this story and I have a few other stories I wish to tackle for now. I may return to this story soon but for now it is on hold. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
